


Not Really Into Musicals

by squirrelmort



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, theater kid AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelmort/pseuds/squirrelmort
Summary: Musical theatre kid au. On a whim, Rei auditions for the local production of Les Mis, only to find himself unable to ignore the star, Nagisa.





	Not Really Into Musicals

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day One of Nagisa Week 2018, "Music"

Rei felt extremely awkward at his first rehearsal. When he had heard the community youth theatre was doing _Les Miserables_ he signed up to audition without a second thought--it was one of his favorite books. But he was no performer. And worst of all, everyone else seemed to know each other. The rehearsal felt more like some sort of reunion than a first meeting. He was the odd one out. Which is why it surprised him when one of them came to talk to him.

 

“Wow, I didn't know you like musicals!” The speaker was a small blond teen. Rei recognized him from his class. Hazuki.

 

“I'm not really,” Rei replied before realizing that might not be the best thing to say while at a _musical_ rehearsal. Hazuki just raised an eyebrow. “I mean, I like the book.”

 

Hazuki laughed. “Well, whatever it takes. This theatre group needs more guys.” Rei nodded. There were definitely _way_ more girls than boys.

 

“Nagisa, the director wants to talk to you!” A girl called from across the room.

 

“Of course he does!” Hazuki yelled back. “Talk to you later, Rei.” He ran off.

 

The rest of the rehearsal was fairly uneventful. Everyone introduced themselves and their roles-Rei was in the chorus. He was surprised to learn the petite Hazuki was cast as the big and strong Jean Valjean. Although, looking at the rest of the guys, there wasn't much choice. They passed out scripts and reviewed the schedule before it was time to go.

 

…

 

The next morning at school Rei had barely sat down before a bag plopped onto his desk.

 

“Good movie ending, Mr Not-really-into-musicals,” Hazuki smiled.

 

“What's this?”

 

“Cast recordings.”

 

“Hazuki, I don't…”

 

“Nagisa. We're theatre friends now.” Hazuki, that is, Nagisa said. He pulled three disc cases out. “I have three versions of _Les Mis_. Have you listened to these?” Rei shook his head. “Ok, I recommend this one.” He indicated the one with a heart sticker on the front. “The rest of these are just random popular musicals. I have more at home.”

 

“Thanks, Ha-Nagisa, but, like I said, I'm not really into musicals.”

 

“Suit yourself. But do you really want to be the only one who has never heard ‘Defying Gravity?’”

 

“What?”

 

Nagisa fished through the stack of CDs and pulled one out. “Good, if a bit overplayed.” He glanced at the clock. “Better go. Later, Rei!”

 

…

 

At lunch Nagisa sat himself in front of Rei and passed him an earbud. “ ‘At the End of the Day.’ We’re blocking it today.”

 

Rei silently listened while he ate. After the song finished Nagisa let the CD keep playing. After a few songs Rei looked up to see Nagisa with his eyes closed, silently mouthing the lyrics. _Beautiful_ , Rei thought, unsure if it was more a reaction to the music or Nagisa’s face. Nagisa opened his eyes and Rei quickly turned back to his lunch, using his free hand to adjust his glasses as he felt blood rushing to his face.

 

When the warning bell rang Nagisa sighed and turned off the music. He said good bye and Rei nodded.

 

…

 

That evening Rei discovered he and Nagisa rode the same train home after rehearsal.   
  


“Hey, Rei! You live this way?” Despite the car being mostly empty, Nagisa sat right next to Rei. “You did good today.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yup, I was watching while I waited for my part.”

 

Rei wasn’t sure how to respond to that, and was grateful when Nagisa pulled out his MP3 player and again offered Rei an earbud so they could pick up where they left off.

 

…

 

By Friday Rei had accepted he had a hopeless crush on Nagisa. It was definitely hopeless--when Nagisa wasn’t talking to Rei, he was busy hugging and talking and laughing with the girls on the cast. But just because Nagisa wouldn’t like him back was no reason not to spend more time with him, right? He worked up his courage at lunch.

 

“What are you doing after rehearsal?” he asked Nagisa.

 

“I have to study. I failed the last math quiz.” Nagisa pouted.

 

“I can help! Math is my best subject.” Rei couldn’t believe his luck. This was so much better than the lame excuses he had practiced.

 

“Really? You don’t have to.”

 

“It’s the least I can do to thank you for lending me your CDs.” _Please let me do this_.

 

“In that case, do you want to come to my place? My mom is making curry and she always makes way too much.”

 

“Yes, that’s sounds great.”

 

…

 

Dinner at Nagisa’s place was completely different from Rei’s. Rei’s brother was gone at college, and usually at least one parent was late, so it was pretty quiet. Both of Nagisa’s parents were there, as well as two sisters, and Rei realized Nagisa was so loud because if he wasn’t he would never get a word in. After the chaotic dinner during which Nagisa’s sisters alternated between interviewing Rei about his personal life and talking about their own lives, Nagisa and Rei headed back to Nagisa’s room to study.

 

They had studied for about half an hour before Nagisa sighed and fell backward. “I’m never going to need this,” he complained.

 

“Guess it’s time for a break,” Rei said. Nagisa giggled and sat back up.

 

“So, have you listened to the CDs I gave you?”

 

“Just the _Les Miserables_ ones.”

 

“Ok, and...?” Nagisa stared at him expectantly.

 

“It’s long.” Nagisa laughed at Rei’s response. “How did you get into musicals?”

 

“Because they’re great. They are so emotional and powerful and fun, don’t you think?” Nagisa answered. “And, well, I have three sisters, and they all love musicals. They’ve been making me sing with them since I could talk.” Nagisa shrugged. “Not to mention that theatre is a great way to meet other gay guys.”

 

Rei blinked. “Other… I… You’re… I didn’t know that… that…”

 

“That I’m gay?” Nagisa filled in. “I thought you knew. I’m not very subtle.” When Rei didn’t say anything Nagisa continued, “Is that ok?”

 

“Of course! I mean, I’m just not used to people being so… so casual about _that_.”

 

“Were you expecting some big song and dance? … Because I already did that last year. My parents should have the video.”

 

“No, no, that’s ok.” Rei cleaned his glasses, purposefully looking anywhere except at Nagisa. After about a minute Nagisa sighed.

 

“So, how do you solve this problem?” Nagisa asked, turning back to the textbook. Rei cleared this throat, shoving this new information to the side and focusing on the math problems until it was time to leave.

 

But once he got home he closed his door and screamed into his pillow. What was he supposed to do with this new information? He had already accept he had no chance. But now maybe he did? Except he didn’t even know if he was Nagisa’s type. And did Nagisa know he was also gay? Aren’t gay people supposed to have some sort of gaydar? Except obviously Rei’s was completely defective. Maybe he should come out. Except that would make his crush too obvious, and what if Nagisa rejected him. This was so much easier when Nagisa was straight.

 

…

 

Rei continued to ignore his crush. He had a lot of experience ignoring his feelings, so it was pretty easy, until Wednesday. They were chatting at rehearsal when someone called for Nagisa. “Hey, you’re in this scene. You can flirt with the new guy later.”

 

Nagisa rolled his eyes. “Coming!” he yelled back.

 

“Ooh, Nagisa has a cru-ush,” a nearby girl sing-songed.

 

“Shut up, Erika,” Nagisa replied on his way to the stage.

 

“He didn’t deny it,” another girl nearby muttered. Rei became aware of all the girls nearby looking at him. He buried his red face in his script.

 

…

 

From then on every time Rei so much as thought about Nagisa he could feel the beginnings of a blush. Nagisa seemed to notice something was up, because he kept looking at him with concern. But after Rei denied he was sick for the fifth time Nagisa dropped it.

 

“Can I ask you a favor?” Nagisa asked as they rode the train back after Saturday’s rehearsal.

 

“Um, sure.” Rei answered, avoiding Nagisa’s big, beautiful, pleading eyes.

 

“I keep messing up ‘The Confrontation.’”

 

“I don’t think I can help with that.”

 

“I’ve seen you mouth along with Javert’s parts when we listen together.”

 

“What?!” Javert was Rei’s favorite part, but he thought he had been subtle enough nobody noticed.

 

“I just need someone to sing with. It’s ok if you mess up the lyrics. I just need another person. The CD is not the same. Please?”

 

“Um, ok.”

 

“Thank you so much, Rei. I really owe you.” Nagisa flung his arms around Rei’s shoulders, and Rei thought he might actually faint.

 

…

 

They ended up in Rei’s room. Opened up his script and set it to the side and turned on the CD. “Ok, Fantine’s dying, go.”

 

Rei quietly sang along with Javert’s part while Nagisa practiced Valjean. They got about halfway through before Nagisa cursed and turned off the music. “Shit, I messed that up.” This happened about twenty times before Nagisa let them get to the end of the song, Rei getting louder each time.

 

“Ok, I got the words, but something’s missing.”

 

“You seem fine to me.”

 

“Thanks, Rei, but… Ok, I have an idea. Just go with it, ok?”

 

They started the same as usual, but when Nagisa started singing he took a step closer to Rei. With each verse he moved closer, until he was right in front of Rei, holding him by the collar.

 

Rather than letting Nagisa push him away, Rei decided to act on impulse for once in his life. He grabbed Nagisa’s face and planted a fierce kiss on his lips. The music continued and they pulled apart. Nagisa looked shocked momentarily before he burst out in laughter, completely ignoring his next lines.

 

“There’s no way I can get away with that interpretation.”

 

Rei frowned. “What?”

 

“Javert kissing Valjean. I’ve already brought up that Javert is clearly in love, but the director refuses to accept that.”

 

“Javert isn’t in love with Valjean!” Rei argued.

 

“Ok, ‘love’ might be a bit strong,” Nagisa conceded. “But why else would he follow him everywhere?”

 

“It’s his job.”

 

“To hunt Valjean exclusively? He’s obsessed.”

 

“If you read the book…”

 

“I’ve read it. He is obsessed with Valjean.”

 

“Fine, but it’s not romantic.”

 

“There is definite sexual tension.”

 

“There is nothing sexual…”

 

“Rei,” Nagisa cut him off. He forced Rei to meet his eyes. “You kissed me because you were in character as Javert. This is a way out with your heterosexuality still intact.”

 

“What if… what if I don’t want a way out?”

 

“Are you sure about that?” Nagisa asked. Rei nodded. Nagisa grinned and quickly kissed Rei. “Ok, but we better work on your part. I can’t believe you don’t even know the words to ‘One Day More.’ Seriously, Rei.”

 


End file.
